The Darkest Fairytale
by XxXxCrImSoN.rOsEs.FoR.yOuXxXx
Summary: When Hermione is kidnapped, she never dreams she is ment to be the bride of a vampyre. But will she end up falling in love with him, or will he destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is going to be re-posted, guys. Yes, I know I'm not "dracochick"… at least, I don't have that name…

_smiles_

However, one could argue that I am her… just someone who has grown up somewhat… jeez, do I have to spell it out? I am her.

Mwahahahaahhaahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. –cough-

This one I going to be a bit different, however, mainly because I thought of a better way to put things…

-shifts eyes-

…………………………..

The wicker basket lay discarded in the middle of the meadow as she gave into temptation and twirled. Arms outstretched, face lifted to the sun, she smiled. The wind blew gently, tossing her chocolate curls around her face in a whirling halo.

" 'Mione, come on! We have to go!" A shrill voice cut into her thoughts.

She laughed and caught the flailing arms, kissed the cheek of the frightened face, " Its ok, Luna." She said, soothingly, " The sun is still up."

"But…"

"Shh. I'm here. You're perfectly safe." She smiled into her younger sisters face, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

Suddenly, she gripped her sisters' waist and flung her up, letting go so she could fly. She caught her again and gently placed her on the ground, tickling the little body until it was shrieking with laughter.

Luna smiled at her elder sister, her golden curls catching the sunlight and glowing, " Thanks, 'Mione."

Together, they picked flowers to put into the basket.

"Mother will love them." Luna said excitedly, holding a scarlet flower up to her nose and inhaling.

They both collapsed onto the ground and twisted various stems to produce circlets, which they painstakingly placed upon each other's heads. Hermione had a crimson crown and Luna had a blue and purple halo.

Suddenly, Hermione stiffened and froze her smile upon her face. _Someone was watching them._

" Come on, Luna. Lets go." She said hastily, and caught the small hand in hers.

Luna's smile faded, "What's the matter, sis?"

"Nothing, sweetie." But there was something. She glanced to the sky and her heart almost stopped. Dusk was approaching.

Abandoning the basket and flowers, she picked up the small body and ran, oblivious to the shrill shrieking in her ears.

She could hear them behind her, hear the excited panting. She could almost feel the teeth sliding into her neck, draining her life. She yelped as she fell, shielding her sisters whimpering form with her own body.

" Well," The slow voice drawled, " what do we have here?"

She caught her breath and whispered frantically into Luna's ear, "Don't move. Whatever happens, don't scream." Looking into the tear-streaked face, she cursed herself for putting them into this danger. They should never have ventured this far from the palace.

" I do believe this is the answer to our, _predicament_." Answered another, harsher voice.

" Hello, girlie." The voice breathed into her ear, "How are you doing this fine evening?"

Unwillingly, she found her eyes opening to meet with the scarlet eyes of a vampyre.

…………

Oooh, cliffy! Hope ya'll liked it… please review 'cause if I don't get at least one review, I'm not gonna post the next chappie. Yes, blackmail is fun…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sos heres the second installment of my story… an thered better be praise! _**glares at a certain person-who-knows-who-they-are-and-who-will-be-cyber-harmed-if- there-is-no-praise-or-a-review**_

Get it, got it? Good. Lol…. Please review….

………………………..

" _Hello, girlie." The voice breathed into her ear, "How are you doing this fine evening?"_

_Unwillingly, she found her eyes opening to meet with the scarlet eyes of a vampyre._

" I… um…. er… hello?" She stammered, trying vainly to unlock her eyes from the scarlet gaze.

"Whats the matter?" The vampyres' tongue flicked out to graze her porcelain neck, " Cat got your tongue?"

She made a wet, choking sound and he smiled, two shining daggers in his mouth. Her gaze was drawn to them, the sharp jaggedness of each point enticing her in some perverse fascination.

" Rowlan."

The other vampyre had spoken… or had he? All she could focus on was those white, shining teeth.

"Rowlan, she's the answer."

The mouth was closed now, in a snarl. Rowlan didn't like to be distracted from his prey. She could focus now, on the other one. He was younger, she didn't know how she knew but she did. He smiled at her, yet the action lent her no warmth.

" She could be the one. She looks pretty, young…. exactly what he requested."

She didn't like the sound of this, forcing herself to speak; she summed up as much courage as she possessed, " My father…" the courage deflated as soon as the eyes of both the vampyres looked at her. She cleared her throat, " My father will give you a rich reward for… finding me. And… um…. bringing me back to the castle." She threw the last sentence in hopefully.

Their laughter dashed that hope.

A small whimper reminded her of the little doll that lay underneath her. A sharp jab silenced the noise, but it was too late.

"What was that?" Rowlan asked, a spark of interest igniting his eyes.

" Nothing." She said quickly.

"Mione!" A small voice insisted on being heard, " Get offa me!"

She clenched her teeth and tried to make herself as wide as possible to cover the squirming body.

Her upper arm was clenched by the youngest of the two and she was dragged off her sister.

" Well, well. What do we have hear?" Rowan asked slowly, maliciousness etched on every line of his face.

She swallowed, lurched forward and shrieked, " Run, Luna!"

The younger vampire swung her around so they were face to face and she could hear the laughter of Rowlan and the sobbing of her sister.

His voice was soft, dangerous, " You shouldn't have done that, princess."

Princess? But how did he…

" How did I know?" He finished for her, ignoring her look of surprise, " I didn't, but your reaction told me everything. Besides, you're the one we were looking for. Lucky you." A small laugh escaped his lips. Such red, full lips. On her neck, with the daggers piercing her skin…

No! She pulled herself out of such thought. Her eye widened in horror. The sobbing had stopped. Rowlan was beside her, wiping crimson streaks from around his mouth….

………

Yeah, I know. Another cliffy… but I have to go now… review and might consider adding another chappie in the next couple of days instead of waiting till next week….


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, but this is fun… hope you like it

…………………….

He lay sprawled over the high-backed chair that served as his throne. In the midst of his father barking orders at the servants and the confusion of preparation, he lay with one finger resting on his temple- the calm in the middle of a storm. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"S-sir?" A voice broke into his thoughts.

" What?" He snapped, his eyes still closed. He could sense a figure in front of him. No doubt the person was terrified.

"Y-our father." The voice trailed off.

He sat up and opened his eyes. What did his father want now? His silver eyes narrowed as he surveyed the man in front of him. It was Snape, and he was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, being that he was dressed in the bright emerald robes of a servant. Snape had been on the receiving end of many of his tempers and looked as though he expected another.

He smirked at the servants' obvious discomfort, " Well, what does my father want?" he spoke slowly and deliberately, as though speaking with a child.

" He wishes for you to start getting ready for the … sir." The 'sir' was added hastily, as though he would take offense to his fathers wishes and take out his displeasure on the servant.

"Fine." He lay back on his throne and closed his eyes again.

Snape stared t him, his mouth working frantically.

"What?"

"Er… your father… he wanted to see you… well, _now_, sir." Ezekiel carefully watched his expression. Perhaps now would be a good time to make his retreat.

As the servant watched, his lips parted to reveal two very sharp, glistening fangs. Ezekiel tried to bow and run at the same time and failed, falling hard on the cold marble floor.

The lips twitched, but he managed to maintain a stern expression as again he opened his eyes to glare at the servant, who looked rather like a large toad trying to right itself.

He leapt off the throne and landed next t the now-paralyzed body of Snape. His lips trembled next to the servants' ear, " Never again try telling me what to do. I do as I please and no to please others. Understand?"

"Yes." The response was a whisper.

"Very good."

Thus said, the prince righted himself and stalked away from the figure sprawled on the floor.

……………

No! She pulled herself out of such thought. Her eyes widened in horror. The sobbing had stopped. Rowlan was beside her, wiping crimson streaks from around his mouth…

"Luna." The strangled sound escaped her white lips.

Rowlan smirked, "Such a sweet girl."

She tore free of the loosened grasp and threw herself on top of her sisters' prone body. The cold cheek, always filled with roses was now white… and her eyes, which had always sparkled, now stared at her Hermione in a blank, accusing stare.

She was dead and it was all her fault. If she had listened this would never had happened. If only.

"Get up, girl." Rowlan said roughly unswayed by the tears that fell at his feet when she was pulled away from her sister, her little doll.

His hand was in front of her face and the last this she remembered was a glittering dust in her eyes.

………

So, do you like it? If you don't, well, lie and say you do…


	4. Chapter 4

Weeeeeeeeeeeelll, so you would like me to update, would you? Are you positive? Would you like me to discontinue the story, cause that was the vibe I've been getting….

**runs away from angry readers**

Just kidding! I like this story too…

**mutters to self about over-reacting people who cant take a joke when it s so obviously a joke its not even funny, but it is funny cause its supposed to be a joke but they don't realize that because they never do, now do they?**

……..

_"Get up, girl." Rowlan said roughly unswayed by the tears that fell at his feet when she was pulled away from her sister, her little doll._

_ His hand was in front of her face and the last thing she remembered was a _

_glittering dust in her eyes._

Her eyes were shut, and when she moved she felt the reassuring satin sheets she had always known. It was just a dream. The forest, the flowers, the… vampires. She was home, and Luna was safe…

She opened her eyes slowly, luxuriating in the soft comfort of the bed. She moved to stretch, but her hands were held by something cold.

She opened her eyes fully and gasped to see glittering manacles attached to each of her wrists and gazed in horror to their beginning, where they snaked around the iron wrought bedposts.

She wasn't home. She wasn't safe. Her comforting blue sheets were a deep scarlet… the colour of blood. She shuddered and thought of Luna and the delicate crimson river that had flown out of the tiny pinpricks on her neck.

"Good evening, madam." A soft voice startled her and she shifted her gaze to a young woman who stood with her head bent at the edge of her bed.

"Ginny!" She sighed with relieve, " Hurry and unchain me before they get back."

When Ginny made no move, she repeated her self impatiently. Ginny raised her head and Hermione gasped to see the blankness in her face. Her flaming red hair was the same, so were the freckles that sprinkled her face, but there was such cold unfamiliarity in her face that Hermione shuddered to see it.

"Good evening, madam." She repeated, " It is time to get dressed."

"For what?" She asked, but received no answer.

Instead, Ginny walked over to a large mahogany closet and pulled out a glittering red dress. She walked over to Hermione and pulled out a key, fitting it neatly in the lock and turning it deftly…

……….

He sat at the head table on a raised platform. He didn't particularly like the awed looks everyone was giving him, nor was he in a good mood after he heard his fathers' plans. He was to wed a… a mortal. A pitiful human girl who did not deserve him. She did not even deserve Snape, who was scuttling around the edges of the room like an oversized spider.

We'll see, he told himself. If there is an accident, the wedding would be off. Such a shame…

……..

Ok, so heres the part where you review… go on, push the little button


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. That's right, I said hello. I would like to make a statement: do to grievous twinkie-related depression; this author will be going on STRIKE after this chapter. Unless… **the twinkies are returned to the worthy author**. That's right, I went there, lol.

BTW, sorry I haven't been updating as… _frequently_ as many of you would like, but I am horrendously busy right now. However, I do take into consideration that many of you like this story, and I will try as hard as I can to update it.

………..

She sat in front of the elaborately carved mirror, meticulously wrought with roses and vines. Her reflection stared at her, but the reflection was not hers. She didn't recognize the girl in the mirror.

The girls long chocolate brown hair was swept up on one side and left down n the other, so that the shining ringlets framed half of her face whilst strands of it bordered the other. Her mouth was a crimson slash on the porcelain of her face and her brown eyes were bright. She was clothed in a glittering scarlet dress that clung to her like a second skin and outlined every inch of her cleavage.

"It's time, miss." Ginny spoke from her place in the corner.

"Time for what?" Hermione could not take her eyes from the girl in the mirror.

" Time for your presentation."

………

He place his index finger on his temple and closed his eyes… in perfect timing to the sudden shriek of a trumpet. So he would see who the girl was. Who the "princess" was that was judged so worthy to wed him.

He opened his eyes and watched the mahogany door open, displaying a figure dressed in red….

………..

Ok, so I realize this is a very shot chapter. Perhaps I could be… erm… persuaded to update….. By the review button, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, ok. So that was mean. I'll update the story now… but my, wasn't it fun to end it like that. I'll start writing before you decide to beat me….

……..

She stood in front of the deep mahogany doors and waited for them to open. She knew what they expected her to do. They expected her to walk past all the murderous vampyres to the head table. And then sit down. As if she didn't know they could kill his in the span of a breath. She just had to sit. Beside the Prince of the vampyres.

Of course, she reflected, he wasn't the Prince yet. He still had to be ordained. Now if she could prevent that…

The high keening of a trumpet interrupted her thoughts. The doors creaked slowly open and she had the impression of many pale faces turned expectantly toward her figure.

She glanced futilely at the guards at either side of the door, wondering how far she could run before they caught her. They both shifted to be closer to her, as though they could read her mind.

She glared at them, before stepping through the doors into a world quite different from hers.

……..

His finger idly circled the mouth of his goblet as he watched the figure step into the light. He caught his breath. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Yet, she was not yet a woman, for the childlike innocence of her face betrayed both her fear and her age.

The scarlet of her dress brought out crimson flecks in her deep brown eyes and he found himself drawn to her as he had never been drawn to another vampyre.

She glanced at him and he caught his breath. Her chocolate curls caught the firelight ad flung it around her like a halo. There was a slight cleft in her chin, but it was the imperfection that made her beautiful.

She glanced back toward the doors, to which he knew she was glaring at Ezekiel and the other guard.

In sudden defiance of what her orders would have been, she hitched up her dress with both hands and stamped in a most ungraceful fashion toward the head table, at which he awaited her.

……..

She stepped into a different world. Each face was turned to her in a scornful gaze, judging her appearance. Yet she did not see them. She saw a man with pale golden hair, a man with eyes so blue they took her breath away. Yet, she saw that the edges of his pupils were laced with crimson, and that when he smiled the firelight glinted on his sharp teeth.

She was expected to be a lady to this monster? Granted, a very handsome monster, but that made no difference. The ceremony was over. She grasped a handful of delicate material in each hand and hitched it well over her knees, raising hr eyebrows to the Prince. His _highness_ smothered a grin. Inflamed in her malice, she clomped as clumsily as she could to the chair that awaited her.

She fully intended to pull back the chair with as much noise she could wring out of the thing, but he was behind it before she could blink. He gracefully pulled it out and ushered her into the seat with a smirk.

She glared back and plopped herself into it, gasping a little when he picked up the chair with her in it and put it to the table. He sat back don next to her and watched her, his finger tracing around the mouth of his goblet.

"What are you looking at?" She snarled at him.

" Evidently the most childish woman I have ever had the unfortune to meet."

"Jackass." She muttered to the tablecloth, not quite daring to meet his eyes.

She heard a snort by her side and flicked her eyes to see him hastily covering his mouth with his hand and see his shoulders shaking. He was laughing at her!

"Ma'am? Which will you have?" A servant stood in front of her. He grinned lecherously at her, his greasy black hair falling into his eyes.

" What?"

The Prince turned to her, "Which… one … do… you… want?" he spoke slowly, as though she was a child.

She turned her back to him and picked the biggest piece of… _whatever_…. it was on the tray the servant was holding.

She placed it on the plate in front of her. The servant stood there for several minutes, staring at her.

"Put your eyes back in, Snape and go back to the kitchen with the rats." The Price said wryly.

"Yes, _Draco_." Snape glanced at him, and fairly ran back to the kitchen.

Draco glared after him, "Servants do not call their masters by first names." He growled.

"Why not, _Draco_?" She asked, smirking.

He tuned to her, " They are below us. We'll, they are below _me_. I dare say you are below _them_."

Not having a scathing retort handy, she did the next most desirable thing- she stuck her tongue out at him.

………

Ok… hope you all like it…. I will update as soon as I can….

Oh yes… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

ponders for a moment

Yes… well… I am VERY sorry I haven't updated in a while… but you all know that I do not have a high-speed internet access at home… so it really isn't my fault.

I also realized something, each time I update I , erm, conveniently forget to place a disclaimer… so here it is, and I am not writing it again:

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters I do, however, own the plot, the setting, and the random characters I insert into the fray.

Just a reminder, this is a horror story, so I may insert violence and angst at my leisure…. And I may have to update the rating of this….

Happy reading…. Toodles.

……………….

_Not having a scathing retort handy, she did the next most desirable thing- she stuck her tongue out at him_.

……

After the dinner, Hermione was escorted back to her room.

"Ginny."

"Yes ma'am." Ginny answered .

"Are you…. Are you one of them?" She faced Ginny and looked at the pale face, the eyes flecked with red.

Ginny nodded and resumed pulling back the bedding .

"Why?" The question escaped her lips.

Ginny looked at her, but her gaze did not soften, " I chose it."

"What?"

There was no amusement in her face as she replied, " A vampyres bite does not kill, Hermione. Nor does it create another. It merely stuns the person." She watched her for a moment and continued, " I see you are surprised by my use of ' person' rather than victim. I did not call them a victim because the taking of blood does not harm them. The only way a person would die of a vampyres kiss is if the vampyre was in bloodlust, and unaware of their surroundings."

Hermione looked at the face she had loved, the face that was now so unfamiliar to her, "_How_ did you choose, Ginny? _Why_ did you choose to become one of them?"

" There are some questions in which you need not know the answer, ma'am." Ginny finished her work and walked to the closet to pick Hermiones nightclothes.

………

As Hermione watched the darkness around her, she was unaware of the gaze that met hers, the body that shifted closer to the bed at every moment.

"_Luna."_ She thought, "_Luna…if Ginny is right, then you are not dead. You must be so frightened. Alone in the forest… my baby sister. I'm sorry." _

……

Ezekiel watched her form in the darkness. She was beautiful. Her sweet smell invoked a thirst deep within him and he longed to taste her sweetness, to sip the chalice that was forbidden to him. Her skin was so soft, he wished to caress it. To place her warm skin next to his and feel the life stirring within her.

He leapt and was beside her bed in a moment. He saw her puzzled face scan the darkness, look into his face. He met her gaze with a smirk, knowing she couldn't see him and relishing his anonymousity. After a moment she placed her head back on the pillow.

Her movement carried her scent to him.

Quickly, he leant over her and kissed her waiting neck. She started and brushed the tip of her fingers against the spot of his cold kiss. Her eyes widened, and he knew she felt his presence.

He was enjoying their game, but he could not wait.

In an instant, he was beside her in the bed, his body cupping hers and his hand over her mouth, crushing her plump lips against his hand, bruising her. Quickly, he replaced his hand with his lips and ran his hands down her arms, pinning her to the soft pillow. Her mouth worked beneath his, trying to make a sound, but he wouldn't allow it. She bit his lip and it startled him. He moved his mouth away from hers and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. He wretched himself off her and sent a stinging blow to her face.

He ran away from the figure on the bed and out the door. He ran down the hall and heard footsteps behind him, chasing him. He turned for an instant to see the face of Draco Malfoy, livid with rage.

………

She cradled her face in her palm, wincing from the sharp needles of pain that sprang from her cheek. He was gone.

She looked out the open door and caught a glimpse of Ginny running after the intruder. She was alone in the room.

Her glance strayed to the window… the balcony. Without a second thought, she ran to the window as wrenched it open.

The balcony stones were cold, and it was a long way down. She didn't allow herself to think. She flung herself over the side.

……

Ok… so, how do you like it? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! **How is everyone today?

listens to answers and nods

Excellent! (Or, I'm sorry, depending on answer)

Ok, so since I am a horrible person, you will not find out right away what happened to Hermione. :p

runs away and hides behind a tree

…………

_The balcony stones were cold, and it was a long way down. She didn't allow _

_herself to think. She flung herself over the side._

………..

She woke slowly, aware of the forest stirring around her. She wrinkled her forehead and contemplated the headache her body was slowly becoming aware of. Her neck burned, _as though…._

Her eyes snapped open and she felt the side of her neck, where two indents were situated. _As though_ she had been bitten. She was bitten by a…. by a _vampyre_. Did that mean _she_ was a vampyre? She didn't _feel_ any different. Perhaps she was still a human. But then….

She looked around. _Where_ was Hermione? What if she was a vampyre, and she _**ate**_ her sister?

"Hermione?" she asked tentatively. The trees absorbed the sound, then threw her voice back at her, startling her.

"Good morning." The voice came from behind her.

She whipped around and gasped to see Rowlan leering at her from the crook of an oak tree. Seeing her glance, he jumped down from the branch and walked toward her.

" I must apologize. It was… _rude_… of me to leave you by yourself. I should have taken you with us."

"W-what?" She stammered.

" Oh _yes_," he continued, his smile growing wider, " For you are invited to the Princes coronation. _You_ might say you are the guest of honor."

Without further conversation he sprang toward her, arms outstretched.

………..

Ezekiel gathered himself for a last attempt at fleeing. He sprang towards the gilded doors, the doors that led to outside, to freedom. But they were closing… closed.

He skidded to a halt to see Dracos arm, outstretched. He closed the door! Somehow, he had the power to command objects.

He felt his fangs emerge and, snarling, he took a defensive position towards his master, his _Prince_.

"How _dare_ you." Draco spat, " She is mine."

" _Was_." Ezekiel smirked.

" **Is**." Draco growled, " You merely kissed her. But that was enough."

He sprang toward Ezekiel and opened his mouth. Ezekiel only had time to blink before Draco tore his throat out.

Blood bubbled out of the wound as the body fell to the ground. Draco looked with disdain towards the dead guard. He would not drink the blood of a traitor. He would only spill it.

………..

As the wind viciously cut her cheeks, Hermione decided that jumping might not have been the most intelligent of ideas.

She landed on her feet and the pain and shock combined threw her into the rosebushes. She whimpered as the thorns claimed her body, as they tasted her blood. She struggled to her feet, cutting her bare skin as she made it to her feet. She was cold, and bloody.

She struggled out of the bushes, tearing her nightclothes. When she made it out, she looked down and grimaced. The front of her nightdress was torn, and exposed her from neck to waist. As she was wearing nothing under the clothing, she blushed from modesty. The blood did not stain the crimson clothing, but it showed up starkly against the ivory of her skin.

She looked around her and realized she was alone. Gathering her emotions, she ran for the forest.

……….

A/N so… how was that? Answer your questions? Or create more? Well, you'll just have to convince me to continue speedily with this, shan't you, mah dolls?


	9. Chapter 9

Ello, poppets! (Yes, I am both obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean and Rebel Angels). Would you like me to cut the chitchat and write the story? Well, that t'ain't too nice of y'all now is it? Ok, ok….. here we go…. – I'm so excited, can hardly contain myself-

……

She looked around her and realized she was alone. Gathering her emotions, she ran for the forest.

The sharp stones further cut her feet as she dodged through the trees. She ran constantly, not stopping until she reached water. She looked at it and realized she couldn't swim across it. Good god, it was a moat! Rather, it seemed to be a moat.

She could never leave this place. She was its prisoner. She studied the water for a moment and realized her only option- she would have to try and swim across. As daunting as the thought was, it was her only option.

Gathering up her skirt, she plunged headlong into the icy water. As soon as she hit the water, she realized that this was her second foolish idea of the night. The current caught her and pulled her under and toward the middle of the lake, claiming her as its next sacrifice.

……….

Draco walked back to Hermiones room and stood in the doorway. Moments later, he realized there was no body under the blankets.

He strode to the bed and whipped the bedclothes off the bed. Nothing.

He felt a breeze caress his cheek and narrowed his eyes. He strode to the balcony and wrinkled his nose. Her scent was vivid in the night. Her blood clung to the rose bushes and he knew she had jumped. But it had not killed her.

Smiling slightly, he followed her example and threw himself off the balcony. The only difference of their jumping was the fact that he could do so easily without harming himself… or the bushes.

He landed lightly on his feet and leapt after her scent into the woods.

………

She had no breath left. She was going to die. Calmly, she accepted her fate and let back her head to expel the last of her life. She closed her eyes.

Someone grasped her around her waist and pulled her upwards, towards the air. She struggled within their grasp. She was finally at peace, who was disturbing her?

Her brow smoothed as the darkness in her mind enveloped her.

A sharp slap brought her unceremoniously back to life. She was lying on the shore and the face of Draco Malfoy hovered over her, one eyebrow raised.

She glared at him.

He watched her, watched her chest heaving with anger, saw the crimson streaks that lay on her white skin. He looked into her eyes, saw her lips.

She looked at him, at his soaked body.

He leant over her, and pressed his cold lips against her scarlet ones. To her surprise, she kissed him back with passion. His mouth found her neck and he heard her gasp. He ignored her and tasted the salt of the water as he kissed her. He found her mouth with his and continued. Her arms locked around him as she shivered.

He pushed himself off her and saw that her lips were slowly turning blue, that her eyes were glazing over. He gathered her little body in his arms, and leapt once more, back towards the palace.

……….

A/N… so? Like, no like?


	10. Chapter 10

Hmm… I didn't hear anyone THANKING me for writing not one, but TWO chapters! That's right. What do you have to say for yourselves?

Just kidding. Thanks to all my reviews. Or should I say "reviewers"?

ponders

Meh.

……

_He pushed himself off her and saw that her lips were slowly turning blue, that her eyes were glazing over. He gathered her little body in his arms, and leapt once more, back towards the palace._

As he ran through the trees, he looked down and nearly dropped her. Her torn bodice left nothing to the imagination. He cleared his throat fervently and thanked God she wasn't awake.

He forced himself to look up, but the images of her _assets _painted a cruel picture in his mind. He growled.

"Mmmm?" Hermione stirred in his arms.

"Nothing." He answered gruffly.

The rest of the journey he was silent keeping his neck stiff to avoid looking down. To a passing viewer, it looked as though he had a long rod shoved right up his….

……….

He watched he sleeping I n the bed. Her tiny body seemed lost in the sea of red sheets. _I can't believe I kissed her._

_You didn't. _A small voice in the back of his mind answered. _She was the one that kissed you. When she was unconscious and helpless. _

He didn't like the voice in his head. Especially the sarcasm.

………..

Oh yes, this is a short one. I suppose I won't be able to update until I find that people are reading this. And the only way to know for certain would have to be… REVIEWS! C'mon, you musta known that one was coming. Didn't cha?

(_cou_- Unlikelyrose,Ifyoudon'treview, IMayHaveToNeverUpdate,AndYouWouldn'tWantThat,NowWouldYou?EspeciallySinceIThinkYouLikeTheStory.PushTheButton.It'sThereForAReason.-_gh_ )


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so now the "cuteness" is put to rest for a little while… lets see if you like this….

………..

Ginny stood in his doorway, light creating a silhouette and hiding her face.

He glanced up at her from the book he was reading, "Yes?"

"It is time." She stood still until he closed his book.

He was going to finally be a Chosen; finally gain his rightful place as the Prince of the Chosen. He would be all-powerful, finally a pure vampyre. So why wasn't he happy? Why did he keep thinking of _Her_? Her little body, so delicate in his arms. Her face, her smile, her…. _innocence_.

Innocence lost.

………

He stood in a black, hooded robe in the middle of a stone wrought table. Figures surrounded the edges and the center where he stood, a language he didn't know.

Other hooded people surrounded the table: each held a stone knife and all faces were shrouded by the black of the night.

All except Rowan were chanting, reading the ancient symbols of the table. As each symbol was announced, it lighted itself as thought from the inside. The symbols emitted a black light that shone with such ferocity it could not be looked at.

Once the symbols Draco was surrounded with were read, there was a pause. The symbols where he stood had not lit up. Suddenly, they flared so brightly they drowned all other things from sight.

He was in mortal pain, every inch of him was on fire and his vision swam.

Just as it had come upon him, it stopped. He found himself on his hands and knees, gasping for air that he could not find.

Hands were raised around him and at a signal knives were slashed against waiting wrists.

He screamed, for he could feel the pain of thirty knives.

Blood of the Chosen dripped into a crevice around the table. The lights of the symbols burned brighter, threatening to consume him in its fury.

One voice boomed above the rest, "Read the symbols and accept your fate."

"But I can't…" His voice was lost.

He squinted, trying to make sense of the strange ruins. He blinked, and suddenly knew how to say them.

"Klepmno." Agony. He lost his sight again in a flash of pain.

Each word he pronounced awarded him with a fresh wave of hurt. Somehow he managed to finish. The symbols flashed once and were extinguished.

A tarnished goblet was paced in his hands.

"Drink." A voice intoned.

He drank. Blood. The metallic scent filled his mind and consumed his, every fiery drop a pleasure. Strength seeped back into is limbs. Greedily, he gulped until there was no drop left.

"More." He rasped.

A young woman was brought forward. She was trembling and clothed in a long white cloak. Her golden hair was wispy and she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

He was too consumed in bloodlust to notice the similarity in features between the girls and Hermiones.

She was thrown onto the table and she pushed herself up. She whispered three words that he didn't hear, "_Hermione, help me_."

He walked toward her, teeth bared.

She was cut from the fall on the table. A crimson river flowed from her lip to her chin.

His pupils dilated. He darted forward and sank his teeth into her neck. Warm blood- living blood. He reveled in the taste, rolling it on his tongue.

He could sense the live fading out of her. He extracted his teeth before she died. Her breath was coming in quick gasps and he let her fall to the table.

He picked her up in his arms, looking at hr lolling head as he studied hr. With a smirk, he tossed her off the table into the crowd of thirsty Chosen.

He felt the powers of the vampyres coursing throughout him. A golden circlet with a blood red ruby was placed atop his head.

He smiled.

………..

Her body was left beside the table. A wind tugged at her cloak until it relinquished a torn cloth. It carried it in its wake.

Her blond hair was streaked with mud, and her eyes were open. Her mouth was parted in an unheard scream and teeth marks marred her skin.

Rain fell, covering the body of Luna Granger with a layer of water, a shroud.

………………

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. How do you like? Yes, so I killed off a character.

Note: She is dead this time. Too bad, huh?


	12. Chapter 12

I am sorry for not updating for… a while… but there have been several things that have happened. Exams… sigh… and yes, that counts as several things if you have four of them… in a row… and your fingers hurt … a lot… lol…

……………

_Rain fell, covering the body of Luna Granger with a layer of water, a shroud._

………….

The rain beat against her window. She frowned in her sleep, her pink mouth pursed. Slowly, the wrinkles in her forehead smoothed themselves and she opened her eyes.

She looked around her room. Even though Draco had made it quite clear it belonged to her, it still had a surreal quality to it.

"Good morning." A soft voice said.

She looked around and saw Draco standing at the foot of her bed, a smile playing around the edges of his mouth. He looked… different. There seemed to be a hardness in the edge of his mouth she hadn't seen before.

She nodded at him.

_She was kissing him back. She let herself out through the kiss, her lips melding to his in perfect bliss. She didn't think, didn't open her eyes. All she knew was the warmth that was enveloping her. Whether or not it was right didn't matter. All that mattered was now. _

She blinked. She couldn't stop remembering his kiss, the hot fire that swept through her veins.

He looked at her quizzically. She gave him a weary smile and lifted her hand to grasp the necklace she always wore. She found it, but her chest seemed unnaturally warm.

She looked down to see her bodice ripped from its top to her waist. Her body, in all its glory, was bare for him to see.

"Get out!" she shrieked, while ripping sheets up to preserve her modesty, "Pig, disgusting! Get out you son of a…" She stopped herself. Even if she was mad, she could not act as anything less than a lady.

He smirked.

Screw being a lady; "Get the hell out of my room!" She pointed to the door.

He bowed, and turned, " I will see you in the dining hall later. I trust you will find a less revealing dress to wear, Madame."

She glared and threw a pillow at him, which he neatly dodged. She could hear his laughter as he closed the door.

She muttered several choice words under her breath as she strode to the closet. She pulled the door open and nearly gasped. There were hundreds of dresses, of every colour.

She looked over them, occasionally murmuring to herself, "No… pretty… yes, yes, I'll wear this one."

She pulled out a midnight blue floor length gown and held it against her. She twirled, and watched the skirt fly up around her in a cloud.

She put it on the bed and looked down at herself. Bare. She shook her head. No wonder he was so eager for her to wake up.

…………..

He came back later that day, to stand at her door and murmur apologies in an amused tone.

She opened the door to see him quickly hide a smile. She glared at him, but couldn't help the little grin that tugged at her mouth.

"Would you care to go for a walk? " he asked her, and held out his arm.

Still glaring at him, she took it and allowed him to escort her down the hall, though the front doors.

The rain had stopped, and it covered the earth in a dewy shroud. The sun shone gently, and warmed her face with its sweet caress. She looked curiously at Draco. Were the rumors not that a vampyre would die in the sunlight? She found him looking at her, smiling.

"Sunlight has no effect on me." He said to her unasked question. She shrugged noncommittally.

"I _am_ sorry, Hermione." He said softly.

She looked at him out of the corer of her eye. He was looking at her mischievously, " I mean, I am sorry for offending your… _honour_…" his tone made it clear what he thought of her honour, " But I am not sorry for looking." He added, in a softer tone.

She slapped his arm, not hard, but enough that he looked at her, "If you ever do it again…." She trailed off.

"Do what?" He asked, "I did not rip it. I found my eyes drawn to…" If a vampyre could blush, he was blushing, "Your… beauty."

"Yes, my beauty." She said sarcastically.

"Your _large_ wealth of beauty."

She had to stop herself from laughing.

He swept her up and kissed her again, with all the fiery passion that had been at the lake. She kissed him back.

When they stopped, she stood of her toes to reach his chin. His sweet, cold skin was like an addiction to her. She kissed the corner of his mouth, and darted out of his arms to run, enticing him to chase.

He followed. He ran slowly, but still fast enough to catch her in his arms, giggling.

He put her down and bowed to her gravely, "M'lady." He said, kissing her hand.

But she was not listening. Instead, her eyes were drawn to a piece of cloth, fluttering in the grass. She walked away from him and picked up the cloth. Black. But there was something on it. Something that smelled metallic.

She walked towards the great stone table, ignoring his call for her to come back. As she drew nearer, she saw a slipper. A white slipper. She walked towards it and saw that a body lay beside it.

She ran the last bit. She was beside the body. The girls' hair was the brightest gold, and her eyes were closed.

"Luna." She said in a strangled voice.

He caught her, and held her against his chest, "Luna." She wailed, beating him with her small fists, " What did you do to Luna?"

He watched her, forehead wrinkled. She tore away from him and threw herself on the body of the girl, "Luna, I'm sorry. Come back, come back, Luna. I love you, come back."

He knelt beside her, "Luna?" He asked softly.

She looked at him with tearstained eyes, "You killed her. You killed my sister."

………………

Review. Please. If not… I have my ways. Jk, I mean, well, if my computer crashed and I wasn't able to write another chapter- well, it wouldn't be ENTIRELY my fault, now would it?


	13. Chapter 13

OooooO. Chapter 13… omg. Lolz.

Oh, and yes, this will answer many questions.

Dum dum DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

……………

_She looked at him with tearstained eyes, "You killed her. You killed my sister."_

She stared at him for a moment, hatred etched in her face. It took him a moment to process her words, "Your… sister?"

She ignored him, instead cupping her hand to the face that, such a short time ago, had been flushed with life, "Why her?" She asked softly.

"What?"

She flew at him with her fists and her tears and her hurt, "Why her? Why not me? I would gladly have taken her place if it meant she could live. WHY HER?"

He caught her flailing limbs and pressed her to his chest. He tried to sooth her, but she refused to be consoled. They stood there silent, frozen in a hideous embrace for hours.

"Why?" She finally asked, as her tears dried on her face, "Why?"

He didn't want to answer her. Instead, he picked her up and walked back to the castle.

…………..

She beat her pillows, she screamed. She tore at Ginny, who also tried to calm her. She would not be consoled.

"My sister, Ginny. She was my sister. What right did he have? Why would he ever do that to me."

Ginny looked back at her, he eyes curiously remote, " Sometimes death is better than the alternative."

"What could be worse than death? What?'

"Being forced to live and knowing you cannot die. Knowing that no matter what you do, you cannot remain innocent."

"Innocent of what? You chose to be what you are. I did not. And neither did she! She did not have a choice! You did!" Hermione collapsed against her old friend, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I did not choose for me. But perhaps she chose for herself." Ginny murmured.

Hermione pulled herself back and gazed into Ginny's eyes, eyes that had somehow turned human, "What do you mean?"

Ginny looked away, but Hermione begged her, "Tell me, what do you mean?"

"I am not to tell, miss."

Hermione begged with her eyes, and the tears that fell on her lap.

Ginny looked at her for a long time before beginning, " Hermione, haven't you ever wondered precisely why and how those vampyres found you with your sister in the forest? And why there was never a search for the Kings missing daughters?"

Hermione shook her head numbly.

"Because your father sold you. There has been a war for the past hundred years between the Chosen and the Mortals. You know this, yes?" She nodded and Ginny continued, " Well, both sides came to an agreement. If the son and daughter of the opposing sides were to wed, it would unite the two and end the war. But there was one problem with this. It was concluded that you would not agree to this proposal and thus force was necessary to bring you to the palace. Your father agreed to this on the condition that you would not be harmed.

But Luna was with you. This was another problem. Your father decided that, since she had seen you take by the vampyres, she would be better off not coming back to his kingdom. He also decided that she was to be silenced to guarantee there would be no 'rescue missions' for you. The marriage was to be done in secret and then told to the masses, so that they could not revolt against the idea."

"Why would he do that?"

"He loved you Hermione," Ginny said to her unasked question, " But, like himself, if he can better the lives of his kingdom by sacrificing as few as possible, he will do it. Even if they are his daughters."

"Were." Hermione said softly.

……………………

Ok so it twas short. But there was a lot of info to process. So, umm, process it! Lolz.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so hello all!! SORRY for not updating for… awhile…. But I've been bus… an I do want to get into University which, for some reason, means I have to get good marks. And consequentially study. Too bad, huh? Anyways, NO COMPLAINING because I am updating NOW and maybe not later… kidding… but seriously, no complaining. Got it?

evil eye

……………….

"_He loved you Hermione," Ginny said to her unasked question, " But, like himself, if he can better the lives of his kingdom by sacrificing as few as possible, he will do it. Even if they are his daughters."_

"If he loved me, he would not do this to me." Hermione said softly, looking down at the bedspread, "Or her." She added.

Ginny said nothing for a few moments, " Perhaps it is not all bad? I have seen the way Draco looks at you, and how you look at him. It is not all lost, Hermione, for there is love between the two of you. Your father would not have sent you here if he thought you would be unhappy or ill treated."

"And my sister dying? I bet he wasn't so upset about that, was he?"

Ginny watched her, "He was devastated. But he had to… you know this as well as I do. If she was to stop the marriage before it happened by alerting the villagers… there has already been to much bloodshed in the war. _You_ have the power to stop it."

"Not that I was given much choice in the matter, is it?"

"There is always choice."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny said nothing; instead, she smiled softly and murmured, " Goodnight, Hermione."

" But I'm not tired." She stated.

Ginny reached over, as though to give her a hug. He rested her hand on Hermiones neck for a moment and deftly pinched it. Hermione slumped forward, unconscious.

She tucked the covers around her friend and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

……………………..

"How is she?" Dracos voice was gruff, and the firelight gave his face an eerie glow.

"Upset. I cannot say I am surprised." Ginny answered.

"I did not know it was her sister." He said, almost apologetically.

Ginny gazed at him fiercely, " Would it have mattered?"

His eyes flashed crimson for a moment, remembering his bloodlust, " No."

She looked away, " I didn't think so."

………………………..

"Hermione"

_The voice whispered her name. Se turned slowly to see her sister smiling up at her, "Come with me, Mione!" The little girl took her hand and tugged her towards a forest._

_She walked with Luna for what seemed what hours before they reached a clearing. They both sat on a boulder, looking at one another._

" _Luna… I'm sorry." Hermione said softly._

"_Why?" She asked, a slight frown on her face, " I'm with momma now, Mione. I'm happy."_

"_But you…"_

"_Died?" Luna interrupted, " Yes. But it is better this way. You are who they want, Mione. You are the only one who has the power to stop it."_

"_Stop what? The war?"_

"_No, Mione. Something greater."_

"_What?" She asked._

_Luna looked around her nervously, " I can't say, Mione. But you have to marry him. I know you love him, Mione. Forgive him."_

"_Never." She whispered, " he killed you."_

"_He could not help it, Mione. Please. For me?"_

_Hermione looked at her sister and saw the little face, so earnest, tipped to the side, " Only for you."_

_Luna smiled, and a glow seemed to emulate from her, "Oh Mione, thank you. Here." She said, thrusting a chain at her, put it on._

"_What is it?" She took it and looked at the delicate silver chain with a tiny heart charm on it._

"_You'll know what to do with it Mione." Luna said, gently taking it out of her hands and clasping it around her neck, "Goodbye." She softly kissed Hermiones cheek._

"_Don't leave me!" _

"_I love you."_

"No! Stay with me!"

"Hermione!"

The loud voice forced her to open her eyes with a start. Ginny was beside her, concern in her eyes.

"It was a dream."

"What was?" Ginny asked, smoothing her hair.

"A dream…."

"What is this?" Ginny held the chain up to the light, letting the silver sparkle.

Hermione unclasped it and held it in her hand. It was the necklace Luna had given her.

……………………….

"Hello, Hermione." Draco sad softly.

"Hello." She replied.

"I need to talk to you."

" I know."

"Hermione." Draco took a deep breath, " The wedding is in two days…"

…………………………

Bet you didn't expect that, now did you? MWHAHABAHAHAHAHAHBAHABAHABAHABAHAB cough

Oh yes…

_**ATTENTION **_ readers… do I have your attention? Lol. Anyways… starting NOW I have a little contest for y'all. This is a chance to BE IN THE STORY ok. So, here is the question: Which came first, the chicken or the egg? Kidding, I actually want to know… dum da DUMMMMMMM… dummmmmmmmm….. What grade am I in? Ooh, this involved guesswork doesn't it. The thrill! Lol… btw… I will choose the winner by the next chapter AND they will be written into the next chapter. I will contact the winner and find out what they look like and their first name (that's write, I wanna write YOU in the story, not a random character you make up…)…lol happy guessing… HINT I'm not in elementary and I sincerely doubt I'm in University. C'mon I all but gave the answer to you…. Now GUESS!


	15. Chapter 15

sticks out tongue

Now that I've got you're attention...

Oh yes, I m extending the challenge to this chapter, cause none of you are right... HINT... I am not in grade 9, I'm going to University next year... c'mon people... lol...Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

…………_.._

"_I need to talk to you."_

" _I know."_

"_Hermione." Draco took a deep breath, " The wedding is in two days…"_

" Two… days?" She said weakly. Her sister had died, her father betrayed her… and she was to be married? It seemed surreal, fake.

She turned in a daze, half thinking to walk back up to her room. He gently grasped her arm and led her down a hallway, one she had never been down before.

"Where- where are we going?" She asked him softly.

He swallowed, "Someone wishes to talk to you."

"Who?"

He ignored her question, instead coaxing her to continue walking.

……..

She pushed open the heavy mahogany door, aware that Draco was sanding to the side of the door- he already old her he would not go in with her, for she had to do it alone. Do what alone? She wondered. She had come out of the haze, and curiosity pushed her forward.

When she stepped into the room, the door softly shut behind her and she was left to gaze at the crackling fire, outlining the two chairs set in front of it. Was the room empty?

"Come, sit Hermione." A mans voice came from one of the high-backed chairs.

She approached warily. The man's head was turned away so she could not see his face.

She sat down slowly on the plush cushion, watching the shadows dance over the man's face. He was older, long white hair swept his sunken cheeks and a whit beard graced his face. He had soft blue eyes that reflected a sadness she could not place and half moon glasses he nervously played with in his hands.

Her breath caught, " Father?"

He finally looked up, his eyes twinkling as she remembered. But no- they weren't twinkling, they were full of unshed tears, "Hermione, my love."

A knot was in her stomach, twisting painfully, " I am no longer your "love", Albus."

A shift took place in his features, he looked as it she had stabbed him to the heart, " I am your Father…"

" You _were_ my father. My father died the night I lost my sister." She said coldly, heedless of the tears that no spilled over in both his and her own eyes.

" I am sorry."

" You are always sorry," She said bitterly, " You were sorry when you sent my brothers away to be 'educated' as knights, you were sorry when Mama left and never came back. Now you're sorry for murdering my sister and selling me. Its too late now for 'sorry'."

He looked at her desperately, " I had to send your brothers away, Hermione. They were no longer safe at our home."

"Why? Is this just another lie to make yourself seem better?"

"No. They had to leave. But they are back now, Hermione. Thanks to you, they can live safely at the castle once more."

" How is that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

" Your mother…" He looked nervously around, " I cannot say."

" Of course you can't- you have nothing to say." She stood up and glared down at him, " Stay away from me. You got what you wanted- you are rid of both Luna and I. I will never forget your betrayal; remember me when shadows are in your room. I will make you wish you were a stronger man, Albus. By the time I am finished with you, you will wish you had died instead of Luna, as I do."

" You don't mean that."

She smiled, and for a second the firelight made her look like a Chosen, " I mean it with all my heart. You've lost all you ever had and I will make sure you will lose that which is most precious to you."

She turned and walked to the door, never once looking back.

………………

She cried that night, soaked her pillow with all the rage and sadness that she ever had.

Exhausted, she fell into a restless sleep.

_"Momma!" Come open presents!"_

_" Dance with me, Hermione!" her mother answered, her red hair flying about as she danced in circles. She swept the little girl up ad set her on her toes, dancing around the tree._

_Hermione giggled and held on to her mothers soft, strong hands. After a few moments, her mother set her down._

_" Presents, momma." Hermione said, running over to the tree and picking one out. It was clumsily wrapped in silver paper, and a red silk ribbon was tied around it. It had taken her a long time to tie the bow, but she did it and she was proud of it._

_"Thank you, darling." Her mother said, her eyes reflecting the red of the fire. _

_She pulled at the ribbon and let the paper fall off the gift- it was a doll._

_"Hermione, why did you give me Lucy?"_

_"Its my favorite dolly, momma. I want you to have it, cause it's the thing I love the most."_

_Her mothers eyed misted with tears, and she swept the little girl into a hug. _

_A boom echoed in the hallway- someone was at the door. _

_"I'll get it!" Hermione happily yelled, running for the door. She ignred her mothers voice telling her to come back, because maybe it was her brothers and she wanted to be the first one to hug them._

_She reached the door and pulled with all her might to open it. A man was there, cloaked in black. His eyes were crimson streaked and his hair was black. He was handsome, but he scared her._

_"Momma?" She whimpered. _

_The man leant down and suddenly grabbed her, " Finally, we have found you." He whispered in her ear._

_" Put her down!" Her mother was in the doorway, ad her eyes flashed crimson. She strode to the man and wrestled her daughter out of his cold embrace._

_" The firstborn female shall reign…" He said softly, so soft that Hermione wasn't sure she heard him._

_" But she can be spared." Her mother said fiercely, still cradling her daughter. Hermione could hear Luna wailing in the other room, not wanting to be left alone._

_" She ca b spared for a time, if someone is willing to take her place." He said, smirking._

_" I will." Her mother said it almost as a challenge. He nodded his head slightly._

_She put Hermione down and walked her to the living room once more, " Take care of Luna, sweetie."_

_"Where are you going, momma?" She asked._

_" here I have to." She picked up the doll for a moment and held it to her breast._

_" Take it with you, momma, it will protect you." Hermione said._

_" Its not me I'm afraid for." She said softly, gazing at her daughter._

_Without another word, she followed the man out the door, stopping only to give each of her daughters a kiss on the forehead._

_" Momma?" Hermione followed her._

_They were gone._

_"Momma?"_

_She saw the red silk ribbon in the mud, crushed by a footprint. She ran to pick it up._

"_Momma!" _

" Momma, come back!" Her scream echoed around the chamber.

She woke, and tears flooded her eyes once more.

" Momma, why did you leave me?" She whispered.

…………………

1 word: review.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, well this is going to get very annoying. I am forced to write this on a "notepad" for the computer becasue MS word apparently isn't available for this computer. Becasue I love you all so VERY much, I am doing this at school for you because I will not be home all summer cries so... on with it! Oh yes, and the winner is

... dumm dumm dumm dummmmmmmmmmmmmm... MEW! lol, so I'm obviously joking the winner is actually Ulikely Rose, bows and she e-mailed me and I aciddentally deleted it after reading it so Rosie, if there are any mistakes please feel inclined to tell me so I can fix them!

⌠ Momma, come back!■ Her scream echoed around the chamber.

She woke, and tears flooded her eyes once more.

⌠ Momma, why did you leave me?■ She whispered.

...

It was night again. She had walked through the day in a daze and she felt numb. Devoit of all emotion. She couldn't forget the night that her mother left. She wasn't forced to leave, she left of her own will. Her father would never talk about that night. He preferred to think of her as dead. Then he wouldn't have to face the thought that she left. That she left becasue she couldn't love him anymore. She didn't think that was why. Funny, how she only started thinking of her mother when she came to this place. Maybe she wasn't gone. Maybe she was... waiting.

But first she had to face the reality that she would never leave this place- she would never again be truly free. Draco had told her that she could leave shiuld she choose, but she no longer wanted to. She was drawn to him as she had never been drawn to any other person. She felt... whole. When she was with him, he was strong for her and she realized that he loved her. That was what made them special.

Crrr... a noise drew her out of her reverie. She looked up.

Crr... the noise was coming from the window. She walked towards it and stopped in front of it. Her reflection stared back at her. She lifted her hand to touch the window and her rflection did the same. Her reflection's brown eyes widened and its cherry lips smiled slowly. Her hair, straight and dark, flowed past its shoulders. But... she wasn't wearing a white nightgown, was she? And she wasn't quite that short... she looked down at herself to see a green nightgown. When she looked back up, her reflection was gone.

...

Draco smiled as he watched her sleeping. He felt a strange pull to her. She turned beneath the covers and he say with a start theat there was a strange blue haze surrounding her. Her lips tightendd, as though she was having a nighmare. To wake her, he gently shook her shoulder.

"What?" She started and sat upright with a snarl. Her eyes were wild, and there was a crimson slash in the middle. He stepped back and her eyes cleared, "Draco."

His eyebrows lifted, " Good morning. I thought I would escort you to breakfast... but it you are still too tired..."

The blue haze was gone, " No, no wait for me while I get dressed."

He waited outside her door as Ginny helped her dress in a clinging floorlength blue dress. Her hair she left down in chocolate ringlets.

As he walked her to breakfast, she started to see her reflection coming towards her.

She gripped Draco's arm, " I saw her before! She was outside..."

He looked down at her quizzically, " Surely you have seen her before... she is my sister."

...

and I hope you enjoyed it... Unlikely Rose, you see you have a very important role to play. In September I will continue this and I have an idea (I'll PM you about it later). 


	17. Chapter 17

She gripped Draco's arm, " I saw her before

_She gripped Draco's arm, " I saw her before! She was outside..." _

_He looked down at her quizzically, " Surely you have seen her before... she is my sister."_

………….

"Your… sister?" Hermione gazed in disbelief at the petite girl in front of her.

The girls hair was dressed in a bright red dress with her dark hair pulled off her face. Her crimson lips parted in a half smile and she nodded at Hermione, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she responded slowly. The girl smiled once more and walked past.

Draco looked at her, " Her name is Rose. Did you not meet before?"

"No. I wasn't aware you had a sister who liked to watch people while they are trying to sleep."

" I do have a sister… but what are you talking about?"

"Umm… nothing. Why did you not mention her before?" She asked curiously. Surely he would have mentioned if he had had a sister, wouldn't he?

" I… well I suppose I didn't mention her because I didn't know… if we were going to last." _Or if I was going to kill you to avoid marriage… _but he kept that part to himself.

"Oh…" _But why was she watching me like that? Like she wanted to __**be**__ me?_ She walked with him to the dining room, but her mind was with the young woman who had walked past them.

……….

She took a deep breath and smiled at the woman beside her brother. Hermione, he had said her name was. Well, she looked pretty and nice and smart and… everything she would never be to a man. She walked past before her eyes could fill up with tears.

Only one sibling could wed and as only one sibling could rule. The sibling chosen was the eldest, the strongest, the one meant for the destiny. But why then did she not feel proud of him? Why did she still mourn for the life she could never live? She couldn't change her destiny any more than Draco could change the love he had for Hermione… if only Hermione wasn't here… Her eyes narrowed.

…………

The beauty of the trees in the dusk made her gasp in delight.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked quickly.

"No, its just so pretty."

Neither of them noticed the shadow that watched them from the trees.

……….

She stood on the balcony again, shivering slightly. She watched the girl Hermione sleeping again and she looked so peaceful. Pity she wouldn't be peaceful for long…

TO BE CON'T

Lol… I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time… I didn't have time but I made time tonight for you all!


	18. Chapter 18

She looked so very peaceful with her hair sprawled on the pillow like a chocolate halo. Rose watched her breathe, her chest gently rising and falling. Her breathing would soon be cut short… one way or the other.

….

There was someone in the room. She didn't know who it was, but the presence was small and it was watching her. Of that she was certain. She maintained her steady breathing to dissuade the one watching from thinking she was awake.

She heard a small step and gasped as something was put over her mouth. She struggled for breath and found that her head was spinning as she inhales the sickly sweet scent of ether. She opened her eyes to see Rose, but the face she wore was not malevolent or sinister. Hermione found herself wondering why there were tears trembling on the girls lower lashes as she let herself float away into the darkness.

….

Draco stretched as he felt the call of the darkness. The sun was set and it was time to awake and greet the night. His nose twitched as he felt a twinge of hunger in his stomach. _Time to feed_.

He walked to the kitchen and laughed to himself as the elves shied away from him in fear of his iron clad boots, which he was not afraid of using to _convince _them to work faster. He glanced around the room and wrinkled his nose. He didn't want bottled fare to eat today, no he wanted fresh nourishment. He smiled as he thought of where this nourishment could be found.

He idly wondered if Hermione was awake and then shrugged, he was getting far to attached to this mortal. If she was to be his queen, well, she wouldn't be able to hide behind her mortal cloak for long.

He smirked as the night air greeted him, stepping outside the castle silently. Fangs bared, he lifted his face to moon. _Time to hunt._

He smiled as he watched his prey of choice. There she was, nestled safely in the comfort of her satin clad bed. He almost laughed, imagine the mortals thinking a locked window would dissuade vampyres from their wishes.

He could almost smell the intoxicating scent of her blood, warm blood spilt from her neck. He softly caressed one of his fangs with his tongue and leapt to her window frame, smirking as the lock relinquished its hold and he could simply step into the room and take it prize. It was almost too easy.

He softly stroked her cheek before he lightly gripped her chin. Her eyelashes fluttered and he murmured to her, "Shh, tis only a dream."

She froze and her eyes slowly opened as he drove his teeth into the ivory flesh of her neck. Her scream caught in her throat as his hand closed around it, muffling her cry. He drank swiftly and deeply, pulling away as her eyes began to glaze.

He removed his mouth from her flesh and blew gently on the crescent shaped wounds, watching them heal without a trace to mar her delicate skin. She sighed softly as sleep claimed her once again.

He stepped lightly to the window and exhaled softly. The only thing that had stopped him from taking the last, sweetest mouthful of her life blood was Hermione and her damned distaste for death. She was making him soft.

…

She gasped for air as she woke, and found that the air she breathed was stale. Coughing, she twisted to her side and retched. She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the stone floor, at the iron chain leading from her wrist to the wall. Her fingers clenched and she cried out as they gripped wetness and moss.

She pushed herself up and gave a futile tug to the chain, it went taunt but refused to surrender its prey. Her white nightdress was now torn and dirty and she hugged her knees to receive warmth as she looked around the cell she was in.

She saw a shadow move in the corner and she leapt towards it, falling back with a cry as the chain refused to let her go that far.

"Who are you?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

The shadow came to the light and she saw that it was Rose, " Why are you doing this?"

Rose opened her mouth then closed it again. She said only, "I'm sorry" before she slipped through the bars, locking the door behind her. She gave one last look to Hermione before she walked away.

…..

A/N I know, I haven't written for ages but I have been in writers block, but I am back and ready with some new ideas!


End file.
